


Участок

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, police!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До появления напарника Крис и не знал, как хорошо он жил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Участок

**Author's Note:**

> Частично АУ: зомби нет, все спокойно работают в полицейском участке Раккун-сити
> 
> Бета – Beckett, которой огромное спасибо за терпение)
> 
> Работа с Зимней фандомной битвы 2015

– Терпеть не могу этого пижона! – Крис швырнул тряпку в ведро с мыльной водой, отчего по сторонам разлетелись брызги. Клэр меланхолично проследила за траекторией капель и подняла брови:

– Я это уже месяц слышу. Ну, стреляет он так же хорошо, как ты, и что? Я тоже хорошо стреляю, но меня ты не хочешь придушить… ну, я надеюсь…  
– Да блин! – прорычал Крис, пропустив сомнение в сестринском голосе мимо ушей. – Я как будто со стеной месяц разговаривал. Стрелял бы тихо, да и пофигу… Нет, эта скотина еще так покровительственно глядит, представляешь, по плечу меня хлопнул!  
– Какой ужас, – закатила глаза Клэр и слезла с табуретки. – И заканчивай отлынивать, окна сами не помоются…

Крис продолжал распинаться про нового сослуживца – и про прическу, и про манеру поведения… Клэр надела наушники и поставила звук погромче. Она уже тоже ненавидела «этого пижона».

***

«Ну какого черта его перевели в наш отряд?..» – Крис сосредоточенно набирал сообщение в мессенджер, высунув от усилий язык.  
«х_х» – Клэр была как всегда лаконична.

– Редфилд, а ты, оказывается, писать умеешь. Аж двумя пальцами, – Кеннеди, проходя мимо стола, небрежно тряхнул челкой и снисходительно улыбнулся. Крис скрипнул зубами – крыть было нечем, ибо вшивый интеллигент был прав, а Джилл хихикнула было, но под тяжелым взглядом товарища быстро смешалась и уткнулась в отчет.

Леон вставил бумагу в печатную машинку, перевел каретку, возложил руки на клавиатуру и принялся печатать всеми десятью пальцами.

Редфилд скрипнул громче и склонился над клавиатурой с новой долей проклятий.  
«QQ» – отвечала сестра.

***

– И зачем ты эту рухлядь со склада приволок? – ехидно осведомился Крис, отрываясь от монитора в ожидании очередного лаконичного ответа от сестрицы.  
– Вполне нормальная машинка, – беззаботно отозвался Кеннеди и тряхнул челкой. – Ей до списания еще два года. А если компьютер и переживет общение с тобой, в ближайшую неделю явно не освободится.  
Крис вспомнил, что дантист строго-настрого запретил ему скрипеть зубами, досчитал до десяти, закрыл мессенджер и открыл файл с отчетом – отвечать было ниже его достоинства.

***

Капитан Вескер переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и Крис примерно представлял себе, насколько печальная картина открывается начальственному взору. Один рукав формы высовывался у него из кармана, второй держался на честном слове, про форменные брюки он старался не вспоминать. В общем, очень хотелось провалиться куда-нибудь в подвал или отбыть в сторону мексиканской границы. Ко всему прочему болела челюсть, а под глазом явно намечался синяк.

Скосив глаза, Редфилд смог констатировать, что его оппонент находится примерно в таком же состоянии. Только у Кеннеди глаз закрывала челка.  
– Ну и что с вами делать? – строго поинтересовалось начальство. Крис заключил, что вопрос был риторическим и попытался изобразить лицом раскаяние.

***

– Крис! – Клэр подскочила к столику и звонко чмокнула брата в щеку, как делала всегда, когда у них были зрители. Старший стерпел, вымучив улыбку и держа перед глазами образ стоматолога и счет за последнюю пломбу.  
– Ух ты! – сестрица отодвинулась, придерживая его за плечи, и внимательно оглядела, осторожно тронула пальцем синяк под глазом. – Это то, о чем я думаю?  
– Разошлись во мнениях, – коротко пояснил Крис, двинув подбородком в сторону Леона, сидевшего напротив. Тот улыбался мечтательно и разглядывал забегаловку, совершенно не смущаясь ни семейной сцены, ни того, что его даже не представили.  
– И тебя перевели в патрульные? – Клэр хотела скрестить руки на груди, но карандаш и блокнот помешали, пришлось упереть в бока.  
– На неделю.  
– Чтобы вместо участка вы разносили город? Умно… Ладно, тебе как обычно?  
Редфилд махнул рукой, мол, что воля, что неволя – все равно.  
– Привет, я Клэр, – сестра развернулась на пятках, улыбнулась и даже руку протянула.  
– Леон, – на мгновение натренированная улыбка все-таки сползла с лица проклятого пижона – хватка у сестрички была будь здоров.  
– Счастлива познакомиться. Что едим?

За едой – на обеденное время они объявили перемирие – Крис внимательно приглядывался к новоявленному напарнику. Клэр была бы не Клэр, если б хотя бы мелко не отомстила обидчику любимого брата. К тому же она так ласково улыбалась, как, наверное, только сирены улыбаются заслушавшимся морякам…

Примерно через три куска Редфилд пришел к выводу, что сестра пошла простым путем и просто сыпанула в тарелку перца. Кеннеди честно давился рагу и, отхлебнув кофе, солнечно улыбался вглубь кафе – видимо, Клэр.

Крис его даже зауважал. И Клэр, кажется, зауважала тоже…

***

– Крис! – сестра нагнала их уже у дверей и сунула брату в руку бумажный пакет.  
– Пончики? – ошалело уточнил Крис, заглядывая в пакет. Рядом отчетливо фыркнул Леон.  
– Настоящая полицейская еда, – кивнула сестрица. – А ты, красавчик, прости – пока не заслужил.  
Кеннеди заметно передернуло – пришел черед Криса веселиться.  
– Все, труба зовет, увидимся дома, – подытожил встречу Крис и, подтянув сестрицу за рукав форменной рубашки, звонко чмокнул в щеку.  
– Веди себя хорошо, – не осталась та в долгу.  
Крис рассмеялся и, уже протянув руку к стеклянной двери, обернулся. Напарник продолжал стоять на месте, глядя на него очень странным взглядом, от которого сразу стало неуютно.  
– Завидуй молча, – не совсем логично выдал Редфилд и вывалился наконец на улицу.

***

– Ну и почему я? – Крис, конечно, догадывался, что проиграет – против него было подавляющее большинство и капитан, но сдаваться не спешил.  
– Твой напарник, тебе и проведывать, – пожал плечами этот самый капитан и неспешным шагом удалился. Потом из-за угла донеслось:  
– Можешь прямо сейчас идти.  
Мавр сделал свое дело, блин.  
– Вот-вот, – сквозь хихиканье поддержала Джилл, опираясь Редфилду на плечо. – Напарник – это святое... и в горе и в радости, болезни и здра...  
– Тебя, по-моему, не туда куда-то понесло, – Крис стряхнул развеселившуюся подружку и под дружный гогот отдела отправился за курткой. Приказ есть приказ, и полдня отгула на дороге не валяются.

***

– Что, реально тут? – Клэр, все еще держась за его пояс, слегка приподнялась, заглядывая через плечо в бумажку.  
– Адрес точный, – подтвердил Крис, хотя тоже слабо верил, что их чистюля и интеллигент может жить в такой халупе.  
– Значит, пошли проведывать, – сестра слезла с мотоцикла и двинулась к входной двери.

Два пролета облюбованной кошками лестницы, и они стояли перед нужной облезлой и видавшей виды дверью с неожиданно чистым и оттого неуместным в этом месте ковриком для ног. В нее и стучать-то было страшно – Крис опасался, что на него половина дома обвалится.

Вообще-то Редфилд подозревал, что напарниковы влиятельные родственнички (в наличии оных Крис не сомневался – иначе как бы новичка только из академии сразу перевели в передовой отряд?) выбили ему липовый больничный, и Кеннеди где-нибудь на Гоа попивает коктейли с зонтиками в компании загорелых блондинок. Все-таки скрипнув зубами, Крис опасливо стукнул в дверь. Из квартиры не донеслось ни звука, зато соседняя дверь распахнулась, и на них внимательно взглянули сухонькая старушенция и штук десять кошек.

– Нет его, – сурово сообщила бабка. – И не шумите тут, а то полицию вызову.  
– Видишь, нет его, – Крис повернулся к сестре и развел руками. – Можем идти.  
– Стоять, – скомандовала Клэр и тут же переключилась в режим милой девочки. – Мэм, мы его друзья, а этот – она ткнула брата локтем, – с ним вместе работает. Просто Леон взял больничный...  
– А документы у вас есть? – подозрительно спросила бабка. Едва не обнюхав и попробовав его значок на зуб, соседка наконец подобрела и поведала, что хранит запасные ключи и цветы поливает, когда Кеннеди на дежурстве.  
– Цветы? – обалдел Крис, но снова получил локтем в бок и счел за благо помолчать.

Квартирка была маленькой: переступив порог, Крис буквально почувствовал, что стены и потолок давят ему на спину и плечи. Неприятное ощущение. И еще она была почти пустой: в центре – диван, в левом углу – кадка с непонятным раскидистым растением и стойка с одеждой, в правом – пародия на кухню с микроскопическим столом. И нигде ни следа пыли – Крис даже пальцем провел по столешнице, проверить.

Сам хозяин лежал на диване, свернувшись клубком, и занимал удивительно мало места, почти столько же, сколько примостившаяся рядом полосатая кошка.

– Ах вот ты где, поганка, – обрадовалась соседка и пояснила: – Все время через окно к нему лазит, как медом намазано.

Горе-напарник хмурился во сне, а всегда безупречная челка теперь мятым собачьим ухом скомкалась на подушке. На полу у дивана примостился внушительный пакет с лекарствами.  
Как всегда, в чувство Криса привела сестра, тихо пристроившая мешок с мандаринами на столешнице:  
– Будем начинать терапию.

***

– Как-то у тебя тут не очень, напарник, – сообщил Крис, выделяя последнее слово. – В плане интерьера.  
– А ты чего ожидал? – раскрасневшееся лицо с прилипшей к щеке челкой показалось над кастрюлей с картошкой. – Золотого унитаза?  
– Типа того, – признался Крис. Но тут из «кухни» выплыла Клэр, отвесила брату подзатыльник, а голову больного склонила обратно к кастрюле.

***

– А еще говорят, что анацефалы сразу после рождения умирают, – вздохнул Леон, вроде бы ни к кому не обращаясь, но расслышали, конечно, все. Кто рассмеялся, кто хмыкнул, Джилл сурово сдвинула брови – видимо, тоже считала, что Кеннеди перегибает.

Если Крис и ждал... Да что там, конечно ждал, имел полное право ждать – после того как они с сестрой столько проторчали у Кеннеди, – нормального отношения. Но не тут-то было. Его напарник продолжал быть заносчивой скотиной. Крис предположил, что под челкой у Кеннеди мозговой слизень, который не переносит немытых волос.

– Мне сдуру показалось, что ты нормальный парень, – сказал зачем-то Крис, затормозив у стола Леона. – Мог бы быть не такой сволотой.  
– Если ты о вашем с Клэр «лечении», – невозмутимо отозвался Кеннеди, мельком бросив на него взгляд над бумагами, – то напомню, что в пруд меня уронил именно ты. Так что мы в расчете.  
– Отлично, рад, что мы поговорили, – Крис пожал плечами и двинулся дальше, игнорируя внимательный взгляд в спину.

Все вернулось на круги своя, и можно было забыть грустную пустую квартиру и как Кеннеди в полукоме просил их посидеть еще, выпить чаю со Шляпником.

***

Весь участок недоумевал. Леон Скотт Кеннеди уже перестал быть чужаком, к его мнению прислушивались и считали неплохим парнем. В то же время и Крис был на хорошем счету. И в чем причина такой непримиримой неприязни, понять не мог никто. Слухи ходили самые разные – что они не поделили девушку (в некоторых случаях вполне конкретную – Джилл, и всю неделю, что жил слух, Валентайн ходила красная, как рак, и пыталась напрашиваться в ночные дежурства), что их семьи кланово враждовали несколько поколений, что Леон охмурил и бросил сестру Криса (этот слух прожил очень недолго, так как в участок явилась сама Клэр и пресекла его самым кардинальным образом). К великой печали Вескера, их даже нельзя было – вместе или по отдельности – выкинуть из отряда, так как в пылу драк парочка накрыла несколько наркопритонов, троих беглых преступников, двух похитителей и одного фигуранта международного розыска. Непонятно, как в их маленьком городе вообще все это уместилось. Вескер считал, что никакая раскрываемость не дает права нарушать дисциплину, но шеф Айронс был с ним в корне не согласен и потирал руки в предвкушении повышения зарплаты и премии.

***

Крис Редфилд никогда не считал себя злобным. К тому же к коварству он был неспособен от слова совсем. И потому долгая холодная и не очень война его изрядно выматывала. В нормальной ситуации он бы дал один раз Кеннеди в морду и впредь старался держаться от него как можно дальше. Но результативность их «дуэта» поставила крест на трех прошениях о смене напарника. Пришлось смириться с перспективой видеть ненавистную рожу каждый день. К тому же выражение лица капитана после каждого отклоненного прошения недвусмысленно намекало, что как только удача им изменит, сменят они не только напарников, но и место работы, причем со свистом и позором. В общем, Крис, к ужасу Клэр, забил штопать футболки, брился через раз (так хоть часть синяков не была видна) и очень плохо спал, так как ему регулярно снилось, что они с Кеннеди срослись боками. Правда, через раз кошмар оканчивался тем, что он затаскивался с приросшим Кеннеди в парикмахерскую, где срезал тому челку, а то и вовсе брил налысо. В такие дни старший Редфилд все-таки умудрялся слегка высыпаться.

И если поначалу он пытался адекватно формулировать ответ на вопрос «что же вы не поделили?», то теперь делал задумчивое лицо и изрекал:  
– Просто по гороскопу я Бык, а он – идиот. Ну, то есть Змея...  
Собеседники впадали в ступор, за исключением Клэр (сестра покрутила пальцем у виска) и Джилл, которая, как выяснилось, очень хорошо разбиралась в гороскопах.  
– Это, кстати, очень хорошее сочетание, одно из лучших, – отбрила Валентайн. – Не канает.  
И Крис задумался.

***

Редфилд вытащил из кармана большой клетчатый платок и высморкался, постаравшись сделать это как можно тише. Леон оторвался от бинокля, чтобы подарить ему раздраженный взгляд.  
– Что? – прогундосил Крис. – Между прочим, от тебя заразился.  
– Я две недели назад болел, бактерии столько не живут, – сообщил Кеннеди, поспешно вернувшись к биноклю. Наощупь порылся в кармане и протянул Крису какой-то коробок. Спустя пару минут, за которые Крис не шелохнулся, он вновь оторвался от наблюдений:  
– Что? Это капли в нос.  
– Пытаюсь вспомнить, можно ли отравить через нос.  
– Можно, – совершенно серьезно кивнул Леон. – Но раньше, чем ты свою смену отстоишь, я травить тебя не буду.  
– Обнадеживает, – Редфилд все-таки принял подарок. – Зачем он тебе? У тебя же нет насморка.  
– На всякий случай, уже неделю таскаю.  
– Ну спасибо, – Редфилд покрутил упаковку в руках, выискивая срок годности. Нашел, а еще нашел написанные мелким почерком имя «Мэнди», телефон и сегодняшнее число.  
– Неделю, говоришь? – усмехнулся Крис.  
– Ну да, – раздраженным шепотом отозвался Кеннеди. – Мне показалось, у меня рецидив.

Крису хотелось позвонить неизвестной Мэнди с благодарностью за чудесное известие – дурацкий напарник о нем все-таки заботился. Хотя был еще вариант, что Леон просто профессионален и не желает, чтобы успех операции зависел от насморка, причем чужого. Крис почесал в затылке и вынул из коробки флакончик с каплями, а коробку протянул обратно.

– Что? – Кеннеди соизволил обернуться только после тычка в плечо. – Даже ты не можешь считать, что я им после тебя пользоваться буду.  
– Тут тебе послание, – Крис пропустил привычную грубость мимо ушей, продолжая настойчиво протягивать картонную упаковку. Покрутив ее в руках и поймав наконец нужное количество света, напарник под довольным взглядом Криса покраснел, поспешно кинул улику в ближайшие кусты и снова прирос к биноклю.  
– А что так? – елейным голосом поинтересовался Крис. – Некрасивая или глупее меня?  
И без того красные ухо и часть щеки, видимая из-под челки, начали багроветь.  
– У меня уже есть девушка.  
– Да? – восхитился Крис. – Что-то я возле твоей больничной койки кроме Клэр и той любительницы кошек девушек не припомню. Насчет сестры я уверен. Значит, кошки?  
– Иди к черту, – подытожил Кеннеди. Ухо явно планировало в ближайшее время воспламениться.  
– Как скажешь, – сказал Крис уху. Хоть один раунд ему удалось оставить за собой.

***

Джилл обнимала его за пояс и на особо крутых поворотах весело охала или смеялась. Крис ловил себя на том, что уже и забыл, как здорово кататься с девушкой, тем более – с Валентайн. До работы они добрались в рекордные сроки, но все равно опоздали.

– Я объясню капитану... – начала девушка на стоянке, тревожно глядя на наручные часы.  
– За меня не волнуйся, я вечно твой рыцарь в доспехах, – галантно сообщил Крис и склонился поцеловать ей руку. Подруга со смехом увернулась.  
– Поможете оттащить машину в ремонт, сэр Ланселот?  
Крис выпрямился, но ответить не успел, потому что уперся взглядом в очень мрачного Кеннеди. Ну как призрак, честное слово.

Редфилд внутренне подобрался, ожидая колкости в адрес их с Джилл, все-таки ситуация была, пожалуй, немного двусмысленной. Но Кеннеди только сухо поздоровался и выразительно потряс папкой:  
– У нас вызов.  
– Увидимся позже, сэр Ланселот, – подруга, приподнявшись на цыпочки, чмокнула Редфилда в щеку и быстрым шагом отправилась в участок.

Как ни странно, Леон безропотно позволил сесть за руль и даже в машине ничего не сказал. Ну, то есть он рассказал, куда и по какому поводу им ехать, но ни единой колкости себе не позволил и просто отвернулся к окну. Крис терялся в догадках и предполагал заговор.  
– Слушай, Кеннеди, у тебя все в порядке? Если тебе нравится Джилл, то мы не...  
– У меня все отлично, спасибо за заботу.  
Даже не повернулся. Редфилд пожал плечами и смирился – у Джилл сломалась машина, и он только подвез девушку до работы, так что ревнивый влюбленный может дуться сколько угодно.

Весь день напарник был холодно-вежливым и безжизненным. Даже челка как-то обвисла и не плескалась весело из стороны в сторону. Подливая им в обед кофе, Клэр очень выразительно сдвинула брови, глядя на брата, а тот только едва уловимо пожал плечами и тоже начал волноваться. Все-таки заносчивый гаденыш был его напарником, не чужим человеком.

Целых два дня Леон хранил нейтралитет, как Швейцария, и заговаривал с Крисом только в случае крайней необходимости. Зато потом как с цепи сорвался. Редфилд уже дышать боялся, так как любое его действие тут же сопровождалось ехидным комментарием. «А ты знаешь, что для пользования дыроколом нужен ай кью не ниже 50? Может, не стоит?». «Рекорды Гиннеса по тебе плачут – столько жить без мозга». «Кажется, тебе пора переходить на рыбу, там фосфор, для мозгов полезно». «Дай угадаю, ты стирал эту футболку с красными носками?». «По-моему, стричься самому и пьяным – не лучший выбор...» Чем дальше, тем злее становились комментарии, и кажется, уже даже самому Леону не было смешно.

Крис не пытался отвечать, сосредоточенно молчал и никак не мог понять, где же так наступил на мозоль челкастому гаденышу. Вроде, нечем было. Был, конечно, вариант, что он просто слишком прост для Кеннеди, смотревшего исключительно арт-хаус и читавшего в перерывах книги с невыговариваемыми названиями. Но их, простых парней, в участке было много. Крис, конечно, к числу гениев себя не причислял, но и самым глупым точно не был. С патрульным, который не мог запомнить, где дверь, проклятый Кеннеди общался нормально.

Перед концом дежурства пришлось пройти по улице и опросить жителей насчет недавнего грабежа. Конечно же, никто ничего не видел и не слышал. В качестве утешительного приза в последнем доме дверь открыла симпатичная девушка, которая очень переживала, что не может помочь и, краснея, выдала Крису бумажку с номером. По пути к машине он не мог перестать улыбаться. И тут, конечно же, ожил Кеннеди:  
– Кажется, теперь я понимаю, как и зачем тебя занесло на эту работу...

Казалось бы, вполне невинное замечание, но оно переполнило чашу тренированного крисова терпения. Ухватив за воротник, не замечая сопротивления, Редфилд потащил напарника за угол и швырнул к изрисованной стене.

– Какого черта ты ведешь себя как баба в ПМСе или втюрившийся младшеклассник?! – прорычал он, упираясь оппоненту в плечи и припечатывая таким образом к стенке. Краем сознания Крис удовлетворенно заметил, что стена грязная и форму этому козлу придется стирать. – Может, еще пеналом по голове стукнешь?! Косичек, уж прости, не отрастил...

До него смутно доходило, что они двусмысленно близко стоят, но Крис был слишком зол, чтобы оберегать душевное состояние возможных случайных зрителей.

Леон застыл в его хватке и даже не пытался вырваться, что было очень и очень странно. Даже злость слегка отхлынула под влиянием глупости момента. Редфилд уже готов был отпустить и отодвинуться, но «пленный» резко вздохнул и поднял голову, встречаясь с Крисом взглядом. Выражение его лица было какое-то отчаянное и... В общем, как у щенка, которому грозит трепка, но который все равно жмется к хозяйским ногам и надеется на ласку.

А потом теплые руки обвились вокруг шеи Редфилда, и красивое лицо с яркими серо-зелеными глазами оказалось очень-очень близко, заслонив собой весь остальной мир. Сердце глухо долбилось в груди, а в мозгу плескалась одна-единственная мысль: что все это ему снится в бреду – Леон Кеннеди, его вечная заноза в филейной части, целовал его, а он, Крис Редфилд, ему отвечал и обнимал так, что ребра хрустели.

Уже много позже, когда они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, а челка Леона щекотала Крису нос, Кеннеди тихо выдохнул:  
– Теперь понятно?  
А Редфилд облизнул губы:  
– Не совсем, объяснишь еще раз?

***

Крис никак не мог привыкнуть к новому положению вещей. Как и весь остальной отдел, вот только отдел всех подробностей не знал, и ему было легче.

Накануне они в молчании доехали до участка и перед тем, как разойтись по личным автомобилям, долго смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Потом Леон коротко коснулся его руки, заставив сердце биться как сумасшедшее, и удалился очень быстрым шагом, трижды обернувшись и дважды из-за этого споткнувшись.

Крис почти не спал ночью и очень жалел, что не курит. Утром Леон подошел поздороваться и принес кофе, именно такой, как было нужно – очень крепкий и очень сладкий. Нет, ничего такого он себе не позволил. Но смотрел ТАК... И продолжал смотреть.

Он теперь вообще редко отрывал от Криса взгляд, и в его глазах было столько восторга и обожания, что у Редфилда взмокла шея. Можно, конечно, было предположить, что дело в его, Криса, великом таланте к поцелуям, но что-то подсказывало, что проблема много глубже.

Когда Крису становилось совсем не по себе, он строил наблюдателю рожи или просто очень выразительно смотрел в ответ. Тот краснел, как маков цвет, прятался за челкой и минут пятнадцать потом старательно пялился в другие стороны. Положа руку на сердце, Крису уже хотелось своего сволочного напарника обратно – с тем вариантом хоть понятно было, как обращаться.

***

Клэр стояла у стойки и смотрела на них, приподняв бровь. Леон пересказывал ему книгу, эмоционально взмахивая бутербродом, челка радостно плескалась из стороны в сторону. Очень хотелось пригладить ее пальцами, убрать за ухо и, пожалуй, только испытующий взгляд сестры удерживал его от такой глупости.

Когда он все-таки решился посмотреть на Клэр, та сдвинула брови и поманила пальцем.  
– Прости, сестра зовет, – Крис кивнул в сторону стойки и поднялся.  
Леон кивнул и уткнулся в тарелку, как-то слегка скукожившись.  
– Сознавайся, – сестра, как обычно, вокруг да около не ходила, – как ты его приворожил?  
Крис от неожиданности икнул и переспросил:  
– Чего?  
– Вчера мне казалось, что он тебя придушит или плюнет в тарелку, после чего ты скончаешься от острого отравления. А сегодня это просто фанатка на выпасе. К тому же, если ты считаешь, что я не слышала, как ты всю ночь вздыхал и ворочался, ты сильно ошибаешься.  
Старший Редфилд застонал. Клэр скрестила руки на груди, непоколебимая, как Статуя Свободы:  
– Да-да, вечером нам предстоит разговор, и даже не пытайся улизнуть.  
«Черт».

Плюхнувшись на свое место, Крис невидяще уставился в окно, закусив губу. Он и сам пока ни в чем не разобрался и не был уверен. Ему нравился Леон. Даже сволочью он был надежен и профессионален, а вчерашний... порыв вывел их на странный новый уровень, который ему вовсе не хотелось никому демонстрировать.

Внезапно вспомнив, что обедает не один, он повернул голову и натолкнулся на взволнованный взгляд зеленых глаз:  
– Что-то случилось?

Тепло голоса и взгляда завораживало. Кажется, рука Леона даже дрогнула в желании дотронуться, но хозяин вовремя ее приструнил.

Им стоило бы поговорить и как можно скорее. Вот только он пока не представлял, что скажет.

***

Крис вздыхал над клавиатурой, уже почти все разошлись, а он продолжал мучить агрегат и себя отчетом.  
– Помочь?  
Крис вздрогнул, когда ладонь Леона легла ему на плечо.  
– Попробуй, – Редфилд устало откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Давай, я покажу, – он легонько подтолкнул Криса в плечо, заставляя вернуться к клавиатуре. – Руки сюда.

Перегнувшись через плечо Редфилда, Леон взял его за запястья и устроил руки на клавиатуре. Челка мазнула по щеке, Крис почувствовал запах чужого одеколона, свежий, как ветер с моря, и ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы вспомнить, что именно они тут делают. Леон держал его за запястья легко, будто нечто драгоценное, что можно повредить неосторожным обращением.

– Руки сюда, жми по этим клавишам. Нажимай вот так...  
Пальцы Кеннеди мягко прошлись по его пальцам.  
– Я лучше потом потренируюсь, – Крис поспешно освободился. – Я сейчас не совсем в кондиции...  
– Ясно, – Леон рассмеялся, тряхнул челкой и резко дернул крисов стул на себя, откатывая от стола. – Тогда брысь, я сам наберу.  
Крис остался сидеть там, куда его откатили, и наблюдал.

Леон пробежался взглядом по черновику – Редфилду внезапно стало стыдно за свой корявый почерк – и вознес руки над клавиатурой. На мгновение показалось, что сейчас польется музыка. Но нет, только ровный стук клавиш раздавался в полутемной комнате. Кеннеди скользил взглядом по странице, на лице его играла легкая полуулыбка, словно думал он о чем-то другом.

– Крис.  
Редфилд вздрогнул, очнувшись, и захлопал глазами. Леон пригладил челку и облизнул губы:  
– Ты занят после работы?  
Леон снова склонился над листами, его ухо предательски алело.  
Крис издал неопределенный звук. Кроме неприятного разговора с сестрой, планов у него не было.  
– Может, мы куда-нибудь сходим? В кино, например? Там сегодня боевик...  
– Ты разве смотришь боевики? – удивился Редфилд.  
– Иногда. Это забавно, – Кеннеди повел плечом, все еще не глядя на него.  
– Почему бы и нет, – пожал плечами Крис. Леон поднял глаза, и в комнате стало светлее, а еще почему-то стало трудно дышать.

***

Это было... странно. Крис, конечно, ходил в кинотеатр с друзьями, но никто из них не был похож на Кеннеди. Да и таких ощущений в нем, Крисе, никто из них не вызывал. Желая привлечь внимание, Кеннеди касался его руки самыми кончиками пальцев, склонялся к уху, щекотался своей челкой... В общем, половину вопросов и комментариев Крис попросту не услышал. Но примерно к середине картины сумел взять себя в руки, и дальше они веселились уже вдвоем.

Из зала вывалились практически в обнимку, едва не плачущие от смеха.  
– А «Скорпион», «Скорпион» ты видел? Ну картон же...  
– А пятидесятизарядный Маузер и тонущий лед?..  
– Прогуляемся? – предложил Леон как бы невзначай, но по тому, как он отвел глаза и убрал с лица челку, Крис понял, что тот волнуется.

Он точно знал, что надо бы отказаться – тогда все это меньше будет походить на свидание – и ехать домой получать по ушам от сестры. Но он пожал плечами и неожиданно смутившись, первый пошел по темной аллее.

Вечер выдался прохладный, дорога была пуста, ветер легко шуршал листвой, будто кто-то пересыпал песок из ладони в ладонь.

Крис глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы и глядя строго перед собой. Леон шел рядом, плечо в плечо, Крис слышал шорох его одежды и тихий звук шагов, и еще его тень ложилась под ноги, когда они походили мимо фонарей.

– Знаешь, – сказал Кеннеди тихо, где-то на грани слышимости, будто надеялся как раз на то, что Крис не услышит. – Я не знаю, куда деть руки.  
Он остановился, издав нервный смешок, и развернулся к спутнику лицом, челка порхнула и снова улеглась занавеской на один глаз.  
– Я знаю, это глупо, но... – он развел руками. – Я все время спрашиваю себя – вчерашний вечер мне приснился? Потому что для меня все...  
– Ты все-таки слишком много говоришь, – сказал Крис, делая шаг навстречу…

Когда он вернулся, свет в квартире не горел, дверь в комнату сестры была закрыта – Клэр давала ему время собраться с мыслями. Утром расплаты было не избежать, но в тот конкретный момент ему было совершенно все равно.

***

– Что я вижу! – Клэр умудрилась внедриться в кухню неслышно. Крис рванулся, но спрятать книжку, конечно же, не успел.  
– То ли оружейные журналы начали выпускать в другой обложке, то ли мой брат начал читать кроме них.  
– Дай сюда!  
– Не-не-не, – сестра проворно отскочила и помахала трофеем в воздухе. – Ты разве читаешь романы?  
– Нормальный триллер, – огрызнулся Крис.  
– Ну да, – кивнула сестра и, вдруг посерьезнев, положила томик в мягкой обложке на стол, села напротив.  
– Мужчины женщин никогда не слушают, но ты все-таки попытайся, ладно?  
Крис закатил глаза, но кивнул.  
– Когда он на тебя вчера глазел... Молчать!  
Крис, открывший было рот, тут же захлопнул.  
– Так вот, я от сияния чуть не ослепла. Этот мальчик...  
– Мальчик на пару лет тебя старше, – все-таки перебил Крис.  
– У меня год за два, я с тобой всю жизнь живу. Мальчик так смотрит, что я от сияния едва не ослепла. И до вашего примирения он смотрел так же, когда считал, что никто не видит... Просто я не помню, чтобы на меня так смотрели, про тебя молчу вообще. А ты никогда раньше не читал книг просто так... Не профукай ничего важного, ладно?  
Она приподнялась, чтобы коротко поцеловать его в лоб, и снова устроилась на стуле:  
– И на шее у тебя это, конечно, не засос. Напомни, потом тоналкой замажем. А теперь рассказывай, что это за триллер такой.

***

– Утро, – кивнул Леон, по-снайперски устраивая чашку с кофе на единственный свободный пятачок стола между разложенных крисовых бумаг. – Ну, как книжка?  
– Интересная, – вздохнул Редфилд. Леон чуть разочарованно сдвинул брови.  
– Как вечером открыл, так только под утро очнулся, когда Клэр выползла воды выпить, – мрачно сознался Крис. – Из-за тебя я всего пару часов спал...

Леон весело фыркнул, в зеленых глазах плясали бесенята. А проходивший мимо них Викерс отчетливо хмыкнул. Редфилд вздрогнул и насторожился – такое хмыканье ему совершенно не нравилось. Леон же, кажется, ничего такого не заметил, подмигнул и пошел к своему столу. Крис с подозрением оглядел кабинет: полусонный народ дружно пил кофе, вяло с кем-то созванивался, перебирал бумаги и вроде бы никакого интереса к его скромной персоне не испытывал. Редфилд вздохнул и взял в руки чашку. Снова ужасно хотелось спать.

Под вечер по кабинету пронесся Ричард с безапелляционным заявлением, что все идут пить, так как они с Ребеккой отловили последнего беглого заключенного.

– С ночными засадами покончено, это надо отметить! – провозгласил Эйкен и, получив дружный хор в ответ, на ходу хлопнул Криса по плечу и умчался делиться своей радостью с кем-то еще. Замешкавшегося в проходе Леона и вовсе страстно обнял и, слегка приподняв над полом, легко переставил к столу Джилл.  
– Это все мне? – развеселилась девушка.  
– Придурок, – рассмеялся Леон, все-таки успев ткнуть товарища кулаком в спину и подмигнув Валентайн.  
– Идешь? – Кеннеди повернулся и смущенно одернул куртку, кивнул в сторону двери. Редфилд поднялся со стула и подхватил свою куртку:  
– Конечно.

***

В баре они сдвинули вместе три стола и все равно разместились с трудом, цепляясь локтями и коленями. Криса вполне ожидаемо усадили между Леоном и Джилл, и теперь он старался смотреть строго перед собой, на Брэда, который вскоре начал ерзать. Колено Леона постоянно цепляло его собственное, особенно когда первая кружка пива подошла к своему завершению. Вдоль хребта, кажется, каждый раз разряд тока проходил, и Крис сам себя в этот момент раздражал ужасно. А как его раздражал Кеннеди, расцветавший улыбкой каждый раз, когда он, Крис, терял концентрацию и поворачивал голову! Напарнику явно было весело. Он рассказал три забавные истории про академию, где учился, и имел большой успех. Причем, рассказывая, имел обыкновение хватать Криса за руку, привлекая внимание. А иногда и не Криса, что было еще противнее.

Редфилд уверился, что пора ретироваться в сторону дома, когда разговор перешел на личную жизнь: четвертая кружка обещала быть лишней, а без нее он опасался провалиться в подвал вместе со стулом.

Половина присутствующих похвасталась девушками и молодыми людьми, еще треть напомнила, что вполне счастливо женаты и частично с детьми.  
– Крис? – Джилл бесцеремонно ткнула его локтем в бок. – Колись. После той рыжей ты себе кого-то присмотрел?

Заинтересованные лица тут же обратились к нему. Редфилд проклял свою дурацкую привычку делиться с товарищами по работе – молчание, конечно, теперь было подозрительно. Положа руку на сердце, его нынешняя личная жизнь даже у него самого вызывала вопросы. Вроде как свободен он не был, но и...

И тут Леон едва ли не обернулся вокруг его руки, томно хлопнул ресницами в ответ на обалдевший взгляд, и выдохнул:  
– Он хранит мне верность. Правда, милый?

От взрыва веселья подпрыгнул стол и звякнули кружки, Джилл хлопнула Криса по плечу, а Кеннеди отлепился на целое мгновение позже, чем должен был и смотрел теперь куда угодно кроме как на Криса. А руке, подвергшейся нападению, стало вдруг как-то холодно.

Но спокойствие продлилось недолго. Кажется, все другие темы для шуток себя уже исчерпали, и нетрезвый народ занимали только их с Леоном гипотетические отношения. Кеннеди продолжал хлопать ресницами на бис, а Редфилд, кажется, уже дымился и протрезвел.

– Нам надо поговорить, – прошипел он в ухо напарнику, и тот кивнул. Судя выражению лица, он собирался поговорить на какие-то другие темы...

***

Бар собирался закрываться, и счастливая нетрезвая компания выкатилась из дверей, нестройным хором исполняя гимн. Крис аккуратно ухватил Леона за рукав и потянул в сторону. Тот без возражений последовал за ним. Завернув за угол, они остановились на границе света от тусклого фонаря.

– Не самое романтичное место, – прокомментировал Кеннеди, оглядев мусорные баки и изрисованную стену. А Крис припомнил другую подворотню, в которой произошел их прошлый «разговор по душам».

Леон снова взглянул на него – с восторгом и обожанием, и расслабившийся было Крис снова разозлился. Несколько раз в жизни он влипал в отношения, но никогда – в такие нелепые. Это всегда был союз взрослых независимых людей, без вот этого вот хлопанья ресницами. Теперь же у него было ощущение, что предстоит пнуть щенка или отобрать у ребенка конфету.

Заговорили они одновременно.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Леон.  
– Нам лучше остаться друзьями, – сказал Крис и тут же пожелал откусить себе язык. Краска схлынула с лица Кеннеди, а в глазах словно захлопнулось что-то. Крису показалось, что его самого ударили в солнечное сплетение. Он поймал себя на том, что стоит Леону слово сказать, и он согласится на сколько угодно вторых попыток и вообще на что угодно, только бы не видеть такого выражения на его лице – такого, словно весь мир вокруг вдруг превратился в руины... Но напарник даже не требовал объяснений, он кашлянул, словно пробуя голос, и сказал только:

– Хорошо. А теперь, прости, мне нужно идти. Увидимся завтра.  
Он кивнул, круто развернулся на месте резким механическим движением, и пошел вдоль домов, прямой, как палка.

***

Дома Крис, не включая света, рухнул да диван в гостиной и уставился в потолок. Через пару минут вид заслонило лицо сестры и дно стакана с водой.  
– Что, хорошо отметили? – спросила она и нахмурилась. – Ты в порядке?  
– Не совсем, – сознался Крис и спросил без перехода. – У тебя есть телефон Кеннеди?  
– Конечно. Тебе записать?  
– Нет. Позвони ему, пожалуйста, и узнай, все ли в порядке. Только не упоминая меня.  
– Вы поругались, что ли? – нахмурилась сестра, но ответа не дождалась и пошла звонить.  
– У него убитый голос, но он говорит, что все в порядке. Так что случилось?

Клэр присела рядом и положила ладонь ему на лоб. Крис накрыл ее узкую ладошку своей и отогнал воспоминание о другой руке, более сильной, с мозолями от рукоятки пистолета.  
– Я предложил ему остаться друзьями...  
– Вот оно что, – девушка вздохнула и погладила его по плечу свободной рукой. – Думаешь, так надо?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Крис, перед его глазами все еще стоял Леон, радостно выдыхающий признание, а потом – бредущий в свете фонарей. – Но кого-нибудь другого я убил бы за меньшее...

***

Честно говоря, Крис был восхищен. После вчерашнего разговора они с сестрой уснули только под утро, да и то – на диване, скрюченные, а Леон вряд ли вообще спал. Крис был уверен, что парень возьмет отгул или вернется к первой стадии их отношений, с шутками на грани мордобития. Но нет. Кеннеди, колдовавший над своей печатной машинкой, поднял голову и взмахнул перепачканной черным рукой в знак приветствия. И на первый взгляд все, наверное, было как раньше – они нормально разговаривали и поехали обедать вместе, но только в чашке Криса утром был вчерашний кофе.

Крис вышел из уборной, встряхивая руки – снова сломалась сушилка – и поискал глазами сестру, чтобы нажаловаться.

Клэр с Леоном стояли у стойки, склонившись друг к другу. Сестра прижимала к себе поднос и что-то доказывала, жестикулируя свободной рукой. Собеседник кривил губы, но в глазах читалось веселье.

Редфилд остановился, пораженный тем, насколько хорошо и гармонично они смотрелись вместе. Леон положил руку девушке на плечо и кивнул, сурово поджимая губы, та отодвинулась и отвесила ему щелбан – по этой части она всегда была мастерица, – и оба рассмеялись. И тут Кеннеди поднял глаза, разом напрягся и посерьезнел. Крис мысленно застонал, кивнул ему и сестре и направился к выходу.

В машине напарник просто сложил руки на груди и откинулся на сидении, делая вид, что спит. А им еще ночное дежурство предстояло...

***

Кабинет потихоньку пустел. Кеннеди невозмутимо перепечатывал что-то на ожившей машинке и прихлебывал остывший кофе. Крис играл в тетрис и томился, поглядывая на телефон. Молчание клубилось вокруг ядовитым газом и давило на нервы, а в дурацком городе как назло ничего не происходило. Ближе к часу ночи, когда Крис уже ненавидел тетрис и все игры, что Брэд натолкал в их бедный компьютер, телефон на столе Леона ожил и тот молниеносно схватил трубку – видимо, не настолько был увлечен, как хотел показать.

– Кеннеди, – представился он трубке деловым тоном и тут же расслабился. – О, привет. Рад тебя слышать...  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Криса и кивнул трубке:  
– Да, все правильно, в ночь сегодня...  
Значит, звонили не из отдела, сделал вывод Крис, и от этого вывода неприятно заскребло внутри.  
– Ты точно... Черт, – меж тем продолжал малоинформативный разговор Кеннеди. – Хорошо, я постараюсь.  
Он положил трубку и посмотрел на Криса:  
– Мне нужно отлучиться, прикроешь?  
По его лицу ясно читалось, что он бы лучше отпилил себе что-нибудь, чем просил об одолжении. Очередное не слишком приятное открытие.  
– Конечно, – пожал Редфилд плечами, силясь изобразить равнодушие.  
– Спасибо, – напарник отрывисто кивнул, слегка расслабившись. – Я максимум на час.

Схватив куртку, он поспешно выскочил за дверь. Его не было минут сорок, в течение которых Крис изводил себя всевозможными догадками. Леон слабо улыбался в легкой задумчивости, из чего легко делался вывод о том, что поездка прошла нормально. Он кивнул на ходу, а Редфилд застыл, потому что хорошо разглядел на щеке напарника след губной помады.

Кашлянув, он окликнул:  
– Леон?  
Парень с опаской обернулся, отчего неприятно засосало под ложечкой, и поднял бровь.  
– У тебя это... На щеке, – он показал пальцем, неожиданно смутившись.  
Леон снова повернулся и уставился в шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, выругался и принялся ожесточенно оттирать отпечаток.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь, ухо заметно краснело из-под челки.

И в какой-то момент Крис понял, что скучает. Скучает по тому, как жадный взгляд следовал за ним по пятам, по тому, как Леон улыбался ему, забывая обо всем, как рассказывал, внимательно следя – интересно ли, как слушал, затаив дыхание и впитывая каждое движение. Если подумать, никто никогда его так не любил. Любил так, чтобы из взрослого, серьезного и самодостаточного человека превращаться в младше- или старшеклассника. И вряд ли полюбит...

А еще у Леона явно кто-то появился. Он по несколько раз на день кому-то звонил, легко срывался после работы и еще пару раз появлялся в отпечатках губной помады. Крис очень старался радоваться. В конце концов, сбылась мечта идиота: его оставили в покое, да и Леон под присмотром. Но лучше отчего-то не было. И было ужасно противно и страшно – что обидят, что посмеются или что оценят по достоинству и Леон никогда больше не взглянет на такое недоразумение как он, Крис Редфилд.

***

– Привет! А Кен здесь? – в двери заглянула смутно знакомая лохматая голова и уставилась на Криса. В принципе, конечно, понятно – его стол был ближе всего к выходу, к тому же в кабинете Крис сидел один.  
– Кто? – хмуро отозвался он, отвлекаясь от очередного отчета и шаря в памяти. – Нет у нас таких.  
– Как же нет? – не поверила голова и ввалилась в кабинет вместе со всем остальным. Парень был высокий, широкоплечий и отдаленно напоминал какого-то восходящего звездуна из кино про шпионов. – Кеннеди, Леон.

Крис нахмурился – Леон терпеть не мог сокращений и прозвищ, просто на дух не переносил и пресекал на корню. Он уже рот открыл, но спросить не успел – в кабинет ввалился сам Кеннеди, с бумагами в руках.  
– Кен, привет!  
– Ох, Кевин! – удивление на его лице быстро сменилось досадой, Леон даже принесенными бумагами себя по лбу хлопнул. – Я совсем забыл. Я сейчас, быстро... – и он едва не вприпрыжку понесся к своему столу. Крис с презрением оглядел этого Кевина – хлыщ, конечно, но все же вряд ли те отпечатки помады остались именно после него. Хотя кто их, хлыщей-то, разберет. Но в любом случае очень захотелось пожать улыбающемуся от уха до уха счастливчику горло.  
– Кстати, знакомьтесь, – предложила спина Леона. – Крис, это Кевин Рэйман, мой... друг.  
Крис заминку уловил и даже на мгновение оторвал взгляд от представляемого – глянуть с сомнением на напарника. Друг, значит? Ну-ну.  
– Это Крис Редфилд, мой напарник.

Ну да, не друг, без сомнений и вопросов. Крис по-акульи улыбнулся Рэйману и до хруста пожал протянутую руку. И, прежде чем отпустить, зыркнул на все еще занятую спину, и резко подтянул нового знакомого к себе, чтобы ласково прошептать почти в самое ухо:  
– Обидишь мальчишку – урою.  
И продолжил, уже громко:  
– Очень приятно познакомиться, Кевин.  
– Взаимно, Крис, – Рэйман потряс пострадавшей кистью и усмехнулся. – Я учту.

Раскрасневшийся Леон с курткой подлетел к ним и подтолкнул приятеля в плечо. Прощание донеслось уже из коридора. Осталось утешаться только тем, что вежливый Леон представил его вторым, как более важную персону.

Крис не поленился подойти к окну и поглядеть на парковку. Противный Кевин закинул руку Леону на плечи и что-то вещал с противной ухмылочкой. Мысль о чужом горле обещала стать навязчивой...

***

– Крис... – Голос Леона в трубке помедлил и продолжил. – Здравствуй. Я хотел бы поговорить с Клэр. Она не занята?  
– Думаю, не сильно. Я сейчас узнаю, – старший Редфилд сорвался со стула, едва не уронив его, и метнулся в кухню, споткнувшись о ковер.  
– Это Леон, – сообщил он сестре. Она кивнула и протянула руки за аппаратом, прижала трубку плечом и освободившейся рукой указала брату на дверь.

Чем ни пытался Крис заняться, а дверь кухни так и манила. Но Клэр говорила тихо, и не прикладывая ухо к двери ничего не было слышно. Да и если приложить – тоже. Наконец она вместе с телефоном показалась на пороге, взволнованная и взлохмаченная.  
– Он трубку не берет.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом смысле, – разозлилась сестра. – У него был такой странный голос. Я спросила все ли в порядке, а он сказал, что пока еще нет, но скоро будет. И трубку бросил. И теперь не берет...

Она смотрела на него растерянно, широко раскрытыми глазами, как смотрела только в самых сложных ситуациях. Крис не помнил, как сбегал по лестнице и заводил мотоцикл. И как ехал – тоже. Очнулся он только у подъезда, взлетел по ступеням и грохнул в дверь. Ответом была тишина. Два удара сердца он напряженно слушал, а чужая квартира хранила зловещее молчание и словно усмехалась. Можно было сунуться к соседке за ключами, но не было времени, и Редфилд просто пнул дверь ногой. Та без сопротивления распахнулась и ударилась в стену.

– Леон! – рявкнул Крис, лихорадочно соображая, что это может быть: пистолет, нож, бритва? Точно, в ванной слышен шум воды! Редфилд рванулся на звук и уже собрался проделать трюк ногой второй раз, когда дверь распахнулась сама, и в клубах пара появился Леон в одном полотенце, повязанном на бедрах. Зато с пистолетом, нацеленным Крису в лоб. Впрочем, дуло тут же опустилось:  
– И как это понимать?

Леон сдвинул брови и стал какой-то совсем нереальный, словно нарисованный, с ярко-алыми губами и челкой, прилипшей ко лбу и щеке. Редфилд шагнул вперед и сгреб ошалевшего Кеннеди в мощное объятие.  
– Я думал, ты что-то сделал с собой...  
– О Боже, Крис! – разомлевший было напарник ощетинился, как еж, и попытался вырваться. – Я что, на истеричку похож?  
Впрочем, его, конечно, никто не выпустил.  
– Ребята, – в комнату заглянула знакомая любительница кошек, – у вас все нормально?  
– Миссис Эванс! – Кеннеди покраснел и предпринял очередную попытку вырваться, но Крис держал крепко.  
– Я бы не стала вам мешать, но вас девушка ждет, а заставлять леди ждать некрасиво.

После этой фразы в квартире появилась сконфуженная Клэр и с опаской поглядела на обнявшуюся парочку.  
– Эм, привет...  
– Ну, я вас покидаю, – бабка подмигнула Крису и хлопнула Леона пониже спины. – Ты бы все-таки оделся, тут сквозняк.  
После чего удалилась, бормоча, что будь она моложе, она бы ух!..  
– Я пошла напрашиваться к ней на ночлег. А вы чтоб поговорили наконец – смотреть противно, – постановила Клэр и громко хлопнула пострадавшей дверью.  
– Отпусти меня немедленно! Какого черта, Крис?! – Кеннеди снова затрепыхался. – Твоя сестра и моя соседка видели меня почти голым, и надо чинить дверь. Какого хрена тебе понадобилось?!  
– Просто я...  
– Ну? – мокрый, злой и раскрасневшийся Леон был божественно хорош, и отвечать ему что-то кроме междометий становилось все тяжелее. Действительно, с чего бы Кеннеди пытаться накладывать на себя руки? Он был вполне счастлив со своим новым звездуном. Точно, он же именно из-за этого и подумал...  
– Я видел Кевина с женщиной, – сознался наконец Крис, внимательно глядя напарнику в лицо.  
– И что? – Леон растерял свой пыл и растерянно заморгал.  
– Они целовались, – добавил Крис. Леон еще пару раз моргнул, а потом по лицу его разлилось понимание, на щеках снова разгорелись яркие пятна.  
– Если я с тобой целовался, это еще не значит, что я на всех мужиков кидаюсь. Это мой друг, у него и девушка есть!  
Леон закрыл лицо ладонью и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Что ты еще хотел кроме как открыть мне глаза?  
– Поговорить.  
– Чудесно, просто замечательно. Мог бы позвонить.  
– Ты не брал трубку.  
– Заплатить забыл – отключили, – Кеннеди прошелся из угла в угол, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Мог бы позже позвонить. Блин, не передергивай. Мы с тобой уже один раз поговорили, мне пока хватит.  
– Вот такой ты нравишься мне больше всего, – сознался Редфилд, не успев себя остановить.  
– Когда я на тебя ору? – устало спросил Леон. – Ты мазохист?  
– Наверное, – Крис пожал плечами. Леон мотнул головой и пошел к стойке с одеждой.  
– С тобой невозможно разговаривать. А мне нужно одеться.  
Содрав что-то с вешалки, напарник снова скрылся в ванной.

Проводив его взглядом, Крис проследовал в кухонный уголок и поставил чайник. Он надеялся хотя бы чаю выпить прежде, чем его спустят с лестницы. Руки тряслись, и оставалось загадкой, как же он вообще доехал. Из ванной напарник вывалился в свитере под горло и джинсах, собранный и словно застегнутый на все пуговицы и замки.

– Вообще хорошо, что ты зашел, – сказал он светским тоном, присаживаясь за стол напротив Криса так, чтобы их колени ни в коем случае ее столкнулись. – Нам действительно нужно поговорить. Я написал прошение о переводе.  
– В другой отдел?  
– В другой участок. Тут становится скучно, мы уже две недели только бумажки на столе перекладываем.  
– Мы просто всех в прошлом месяце отловили. А так тут не так уж... – встал было Крис на защиту родного участка, но осекся под насмешливым взглядом. Ну да, «ты же понимаешь, о чем я?» – говорил этот взгляд, и продолжать не имело смысла. Он кашлянул и слегка сменил тему:  
– И что капитан?  
Леон поморщился:  
– Сказал, что м... ты и я – истерички и достали его. Так что порвал прошение и сказал две недели думать и только потом подходить к нему снова.  
– Не бросай меня, – сказал Редфилд, и тут же пожелал куда-нибудь провалиться, так глупо и жалко прозвучало. Напарник в наигранном удивлении поднял брови:  
– Ну надо же!

Ставя точку в этой теме, засвистел чайник, и хозяин квартиры поднялся. Гость сделал вывод, что чаю ему все-таки нальют. Но, возможно, за шиворот… С благодарностью приняв чашку, он уставился в свое отражение в напитке. Ко всему прочему, у него оставалось мало времени, чтобы хоть что-то исправить.

– Ты еще что-то хотел?  
– Да, – Крис поднял голову и заглянул в холодные зеленые глаза. – Прости меня.  
Леон вздрогнул, но из образа не вышел, сел наконец за стол и поднял брови:  
– За что именно?  
– За то, что испугался. Я последний раз так пугался, когда сестра в поход пошла и сутки не выходила на связь. Я знаю, это глупо, вы взрослые, умные и можете постоять за себя, но я ничего не могу поделать...  
Лицо Леона слегка смягчилось, и линия рта была уже не такой тонкой.  
– Просто этот твой Кевин с девушкой, а потом твой голос был такой печальный... Мы с Клэр оба перепугались.  
– А ты с ней всеми новостями делишься, да? – ехидно поинтересовался Кеннеди.  
– Она моя сестра, – пожал плечами Крис. – Никого ближе у меня нет... К тому же она наблюдательнее большинства наших коллег, от нее хрен что скроешь...  
Теперь Леон покраснел.  
– Ну и за дверь. Я починю, честно... Еще за тот наш разговор.  
Леон поморщился и ожесточился снова.  
– Я не то чтобы часто целуюсь с парнями, знаешь ли, – Крис отвел взгляд и неловко потер шею. – И прежде, чем выставлять такие отношения напоказ, я должен был быть уверен в себе, тебе... в общем, в нас. Хотя, конечно, если ты не планировал ничего долгоиграющего...  
– Планировал, – сказал Леон, выражение его лица стало нечитаемым. – Я много чего планировал...  
– В общем, прости, это было немного чересчур для меня, и я вспылил... и, наверное, струсил.  
Очень хотелось закопаться куда-нибудь в кадку с дурацким цветком и больше никогда оттуда не вылезать.  
– И прости еще, что думал, что я без тебя проживу. Это моя самая большая глупость... Я так по тебе скучаю...

Крис замолчал и теперь просто смотрел в застывшее лицо Леона. Напарник сидел неестественно прямо, зацепившись взглядом за что-то у Криса за спиной. Молчание затягивалось, Редфилд нервно ерзал на стуле, но прерывать чужие размышления побаивался.

Вздрогнув, Кеннеди вдруг вышел из анабиоза и отчетливо попросил:  
– Ущипни меня.  
– Чего? – опешил Крис и нервно рассмеялся. – И это я еще мазохист?  
Леон досадливо поморщился, ущипнул себя сам, сам же чертыхнулся, потер обиженную руку и пояснил:  
– Мне такое уже как-то снилось... Так ты всерьез?

Редфилд кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от прекрасного лица напротив. Верить Леон не спешил, продолжая хмуриться. Потом медленно поднялся и обошел стол. Крис развернулся на стуле, но встать не успел – Кеннеди склонился и обнял его, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы и утыкаясь носом в макушку. Редфилд очень медленно поднял руки, чтобы притянуть его поближе и не спугнуть.

– И мне можно будет лезть обниматься на людях? – теплое дыхание щекотало макушку.  
– Сколько угодно. Могу, если надо, сделать татуировку на лбу или транспарант повесить. Тогда Вескер точно прошение о переводе подпишет...  
Леон рассмеялся.  
– Тогда я согласен.  
Крис отодвинулся слегка, продолжая придерживать Леона за талию и заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.  
– Только скажи мне, кто так настойчиво раскрашивал тебя помадой?  
Леон застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью:  
– Это Клэр. Она таскала меня развеиваться. Я еще думал, зачем ей помада такая яркая...  
– Я с ней утром поговорю.  
– А почему же не сейчас? – Леон невинно хлопнул ресницами.  
– Другие планы, – Крис все-таки поднялся и аккуратно убрал с лица Леона вездесущую челку, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке.  
– Поддерживаю, – кивнул Леон, закидывая руки ему на шею.


End file.
